Realize
by CrazySockGirl
Summary: You stood there with him sobbing in your arms. And that's when you realized you couldn't do this anymore. You couldn't be the one he came running back to when everything else was wrong. So like a caged bird, you let him go. And You've never felt more relieved.


** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or It's characters**

At first it's Michael Corner and you don't mind

Micheal never meant anything to you

But then it's Dean and you're upset

because Ginny _KNEW_ she _KNEW_

And Ginny knew that she could get whoever she wants

And she did

And you wonder, what kind of **friend** is she?

* * *

For a while it's all pretend

_Fake_ smiles and _Fake_ laughs

Pretending it's all okay

But it's not

Because Ginny uses him

She USES him

All Ginny really wants is Harry

And it's not fair to Dean

So you tell Ginny this

For a second you regret the harsh words

The YeLLInG, The AnGeR

Because you are a Hufflepuff and you can't get AnGrY (Not anymore)

But then you see Ginny's smile and you forget it

Because Ginny says

_Well, he knows that it can't last. He knows that it's just a fling. That he's a placeholder._

_He's Just a Placeholder_

And all you say

Does he, Does he really Gin?

Suddenly she doesn't look so **SURE**

* * *

Sometimes you hate her

She doesn't even see it

She's KILLING him

Arguing and yelling and it's

NOT Dean's fault

It was NEVER Dean's fault

It's YOURS

Sometimes you hate her

Because he _loves_ her and

She **loves** Harry

And Harry _loves_ her

And you **love** Dean

But Dean still _loves_ her

But after a while, you just hate yourself

For loving someone who will NEVER love you back

* * *

It's always GINNY

With her flaming red hair and her Feisty ways

Who doesn't love him And **never** will

Because who needs an artist when you've got savior?

And she walks out fine

But Dean, Dean DOESN'T

And you're left to pick up the pieces

* * *

It' LUNA

Who always has an Adventure and a Dreamy smile

And Luna's your **friend**

And it kills you because if Luna had known…. But Luna doesn't (know)

Only you can see that he's watching Luna watch Neville

(Because you're watching him)

Why does love suck?

* * *

For a while, it's C H O

Exotic, and Intelligent C H O

An artist's inspiration

For months his sketchbook is filled with her

And Soon It's CHO and Dean Forever

* * *

Suddenly you and Seamus aren't so important anymore

Suddenly it's a duo instead of a trio

And then Seamus has an Auror mission

Before he leaves

_Tell him. Or get over him. Do something. I can't stand to see you like this._

Would if you could Seamus, would if you could

_It's Just a Few days_

**(NOT TO YOU)**

Suddenly it's just a SOLO

And you're terrified for both of your missing halves

It's December and you're FREEZING

* * *

You wait **_Three_** months afterwards

When he doesn't come back

When you don't hear a word

Scared out of your wits

* * *

You Wait **_S_**_**ix** _months afterwards

Sick with fear

Nightmares

You can't bear to think what if?

(It's too hard.)

Where's the boy you shared a compartment with first year?

**He survived a war**

**Please survive this**

* * *

And Dean comes around crying because it CHO isn't anymore

She was still stuck on Cedric, after all these years

When he's sobbing on your shirt

That's when you **REALIZE**

You Can't do this anymore

You can't be the girl he runs back to clean his boo-boos anymore

That's when you realize it

You can't be CHO your whole life

YOU HAVE TO BE YOURSELF

Dean likes a challenge - He likes a fight and he likes a challenge and most times he likes the

WRONG Girls

And you happen to be a _right_ girl

But for Dean IT'S ALL WRONG

You can't do it anymore

So like a mockingbird you **let him go**

And you've never felt so free

You've never felt so relieved

**_So light, it's like flying_**

**__Almost like Seamus is (Here) __**

* * *

**You Wait twelve MONTHS ^^ a Whole YEAR**

**After awhile you stop checking for a l~e~t~t~e~r or a s^ i^g^n**

You stop looking out the back window

Or hoping he'll come through the door of the flat you share

Or checking to make sure he closed the refrigerator

Or going to Harry for updates he doesn't have

Dean tells you to clean out the room

Rent it out you need the money

Everyone says that he' GONE

**{( L E T HIM G O)}**

**But you can't**

_}Not Yet{_

_]Not EVER[_

* * *

But you don't believe them

And you can't bear to empty his room

So you sit on his bed and wear his OVERsized shirts and use his blankets and read his books and Cry your heart out

Where is he?

And that's when you realize ….

* * *

It's a Saturday in **May**

You get home from Mungo's

Enter the door

Pulling off your white robes

The refrigerator door's open

there's

Scorched robes on the counter

You could cry

Run through the house till you spot that _familiar_ shape

You pause for a second to take him in

**Ragged**, _Sleep deprived_,** bruises**

But He's** THERE** _ALIVE_ OKAY

And then you run at him and you do cry You SOB

He takes you into his arms

That's when you know

So when he **kisses** you.. You don't even hesitate to **_kiss him_** back

Don't Ever do that to me again

_I won't_

It's been a year and three months, but he's back

And you're so glad that they were all **WRONG**

* * *

It's a year later to the day

When you put on that _dress_

That beautiful white _dress_

And you cry tears of joy

: )

Because once upon a time you didn't think you were destined for a FAIRYtale

And it was **hard**

It wasn't perfect

And this isn't a beginning or a happily ever after

It's just a dream come true

Dean's the best man

And that's what he should be

Luna's maid of Honor

And she recently broke up with Neville

And as they glance at each other, you can't help but think- - -Maybe

Luna's a right girl too

But she's also the RIGHT WOMAN for Dean

Like a

p

u

z

z

l

e

* * *

He looks at you as you rock your first child to sleep

And you can't help but think

~All is well~

And as he pulls you into a cuddle as you go to bed

****All is perfect*****

You Laugh when Janie falls in _LURVE_ with Luna And Dean's son

She was always **Just like you**

And Seamus still thinks of her as a child (_His little girl_)

Even when she goes on her first **date**

And you have to _remind_ him

You've got **three** more who are still little

And he's calm again (Eyeroll)

He's dreading an empty nest

But then again, you are too (even with All **S I X**)

Until you go visit the healer

For that 'Stomach Bug'

****: )**  
**


End file.
